


Enchantment Under the Sea

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Back to the Future References, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship, lazy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Like Chuck said once, "Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible" so I'm sorry for the lame ending.Little story, I spent the last three days having a Back to the Future marathon (again, and I have no shame) and I remembered that time Jim Michaels tweeted that pic of the theme of the wrap party for s12 and instead of reading only "Under the sea" my mind went to "Enchantment under the sea" and of course my delusional ass thought of Dean and Cas dancing on the notes of Earth Angel so here it is, born because I only think and breathe DeanCas.(09/07 update: the song Dean and Cas dance on it's the one from the movie because I've listened to the original by the Crew-cuts and nope)





	Enchantment Under the Sea

Cas hears a knock on the door and opens it, finding Dean leaning on the doorframe, a sweet smile on his face.

«Hello, Dean» Cas smiles back.

«Hey Cas, we alone?»

Cas nods, «My parents are still out of...» he's interrupted by Dean's lips on his, «... town» he finishes when they part.

«Sorry, I've been waiting to do this all day»

«Come in before someone sees us» Cas says tugging Dean by the sleeve of his jacket. The moment the door is closed behind Dean, Cas kisses him again, hands on the lapels of said jacket. Dean brings his arms around Cas's middle and kisses back.

When they part again, Cas sighs, «I wish I could go with you to the prom, kiss you under those tacky fish decorations»

Dean closes his eyes and rests his forehead on Cas's, hands on either side of his face. «I know Cas, I want that too»

When he reopens his eyes, there's a glint in them, «But that doesn't mean we can't have our prom»

Cas tilts his head in confusion when Dean walks to the turntable, choosing between his mother's vinyl collection. Some seconds later, a slow version of Earth Angel by the Crew-cuts starts playing. He then takes the keys of his car and makes them jingle above his head. There's a little fish as keyring.

«Welcome to Enchantment Under the Sea» Dean says.

Cas laughs a little and walks to him.

«You're unbelievable» he says putting his hands on Dean's hips.

«But you love me, and I just gave you your prom» he jingles the keys again. «I thought you wanted to kiss me under tacky fish decorations» he says with a smirk.

«And did I say that?» Cas teases.

«Mh yes, I remember it very clearly» Dean replies, his lips mere centimeters from Cas's, smirk still in place.

Cas smirks back and crashes their lips together, softly, bringing them closer, hands roaming on Dean's back under the leather of his jacket.

When they part, Cas's arms find their place around Dean's neck, Dean's hands around Cas's middle,  cheeks touching, and they start swaying on the notes of the song.

«Earth angel, earth angel, please be mine» Dean whispers in Cas's ear along the Crew-cuts.

«I am yours» Cas whispers back.

Dean closes his eyes and leaves a small kiss under Cas's jawline. «I mean forever»

Cas leans back to look Dean in the eyes. «You mean as...» he trails off, one eyebrow raised.

«No Cas, we can't go that far and you know it, but yeah, if we could, I would even mean like that»

Cas takes Dean's face in his hands, tears of joy threatening to come out, «Dean, whatever happens, as long as you want me, I'm always yours.» he smiles, «For this life and the next, I can't imagine my existence without you» he gives Dean a small kiss, «And anyway, my cousin Balthazar has the license to marry and I don't think he'd have a problem» Cas chuckles and Dean joins him, «I love you, Dean, now and forever»

«I love you too, angel» Dean says, and kisses him. «Now and forever»

**Author's Note:**

> Like Chuck said once, "Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible" so I'm sorry for the lame ending.
> 
> Little story, I spent the last three days having a Back to the Future marathon (again, and I have no shame) and I remembered that time Jim Michaels tweeted that pic of the theme of the wrap party for s12 and instead of reading only "Under the sea" my mind went to "Enchantment under the sea" and of course my delusional ass thought of Dean and Cas dancing on the notes of Earth Angel so here it is, born because I only think and breathe DeanCas.
> 
> (09/07 update: the song Dean and Cas dance on it's the one from the movie because I've listened to the original by the Crew-cuts and nope)


End file.
